Dominick Altaïr
Dominick Altaïr is a fairly laidback, intelligent guy, with a quirky, dry sense of humor. He's prone to making sarcastic remarks. Usually, he appears to be bored or tired, and he hardly gets excited about anything. He sometimes likes to mutter what he's thinking, but doesn't directly intervene in anything. Generally speaking, he has a somewhat jaded perspective, with a straightforward mentality. He's usually not one to dwell on small, unimportant details. Initially, Dominick was accepted to a prestigious high school named Avery High, though he opted instead to attend Millard High to stay with his friends, Blanky Elius and Samson Parker. More or less, he has come to regret it. Back in his first days of attending Millard High, he often criticized the school, questioned the sanity of his fellow classmates, or both, but no longer even bothers, as he's pretty much given up trying to reason with anything in the school. Relationships with Other Characters Blanky Elius Dominick, as well as Samson both met Blanky in middle school. Ever since then, they've been somewhat close friends and are often seen together with Samson around Millard High. One may wonder how Blanky and Dominick ever came to be friends, as neither would ever seem likely to approach the other. They are similar in that they are both rather conservative, and emotionally aloof, or as Samson would put it, "boring", as they both do not take interest in participating in events such as parties or proms. Oftentimes, the two are a bit of a comedy duo; they sometimes start little arguments, with Dominick criticizing and/or poking fun at Blanky. Samson Parker Samson and Dominick have been friends ever since the 4th grade. Samson seems to see Dominick as somewhat of a role model (much to his annoyance). Although Dominick for some reason, just seems to be especially irritable towards Samson, often belittling him with sardonic remarks, he does see Samson as a close friend and appreciates having him around. Samson also often mooches off of Dominick, asking to borrow money and/or video games, as well as copying his homework. Overall, the two have a very brotherly friendship. Aeolos Russo Aeolos first met Dominick, as well as Blanky, in History class on the first day while Aeolos was doodling a picture in his notebook. Trying to make conversation, Dominick complimented Aeolos on his drawings. Ever since then, Aeolos has been on friendly terms with him as well as Blanky and Samson and has even started hanging out with them. He seems to be the closest with Dominick out of the three. Garrett Garrett and Dominick aren't exactly close friends, though the two seem to share a mutual respect for each other. Garrett seems to respect Dominick for his intelligence and sanity (compared to the other students), and vice versa. In certain situations, Garrett helps Dominick out. When Samson and Blanky were annoying Dominick about copying homework, for example, Garrett knocked them out with a dodgeball. Zoey Lantern Zoey and Dominick are decent friends, and occasionally talk to one another, although Zoey is closer to Blanky than she is with Dominick. Siobhan Hammond Siobhan secretly harbors a crush for Dominick. However, being that he is completely clueless when it comes to girls, Dominick is pretty much oblivious to her feelings. Occasionally, Siobhan approaches him and tries to make brief conversation, so they are somewhat acquainted with each other. The two attended prom together at around Part 8. Jaazmyn Elius The two have somewhat conflicting personalities, and at times, have disagreements, often combating each other with sarcastic remarks. Generally, they get along fine. Seeing as Dominick is a close friend to Jaazmyn's cousin, they often see each other and have known each other for a while. Sven Tristan Stalwart As Sven is usually with Shea, Dominick and Sven are rarely shown interacting with each other directly in the RP. However, it's insinuated that the two are friends, or at least know each other to some extent. Once, in Music class, the two partnered up for a song, but they didn't actually go up to sing. Shea Hammond The two rarely associate with each other, but they are on friendly terms. During Zoey's trip to the lodge, Dominick and Shea were placed together as random roommates. While roomed together, they found that they both had somewhat similar tastes in music, and had a long discussion about it. Demetri Lankton Dominick first noticed Demetri while he was staring at Blanky in History class. At first, Dominick teased Blanky jokingly about it, saying that they'd make a "cute couple". Dominick officially met and talked with Demetri in Art class, while he was sitting next to Blanky. Dominick was at first, friendly towards Demetri, and waved away Blanky's fear of him. However, later on, their relationship quickly turns sour. At one point, Hikari threatened Dominick for calling her Kinz. He (begrudgingly) apologized, prompting her to turn back to normal. Demetri then goes on to say that he was disappointed that Dominick didn't get killed by her, much to Dominick's bewilderment. The next day, during Lab, Demetri attempted to force down a mix of random energy drinks into Dominick's mouth, claiming that he had to swallow it or be "cursed". Dominick spits it out in his face, letting out a vulgar string of curses, and demands that he leave him alone and go bother Blanky like he usually does instead, so Demetri shoves the concoction down Blanky's throat instead, rendering her unconscious. Dominick is then forced to bring Blanky to the nurse. From that point on, Dominick has had an icy cold disposition towards Demetri, avoiding him like Blanky. At another point, during a hectic English class, Demetri draws Dominick burning up in acid (though, Dominick doesn't know he's drawing it). As of recently, however, Dominick has begun to sympathize with Demetri after he learns that Demetri is being raised by abusive parents. He even tries to help Demetri by encouraging him to do something about it and call the cops. The two are now on somewhat more friendly terms. Anita Anita has a somewhat stalker-like obsession over Dominick, much to his disturbance. She has made several failed attempts to ask Dominick out on a date. He continually rejects her, stating his reason being that his mom will not allow him to date until college. Lately, however, Anita seems to have moved on from him and has been pursuing other love interests. Alice Miller Although not demonstrated very much in the actual RP aside from a small scene in Art class when Alice was first introduced, the two don't exactly get along very well and have clashing personalities. Alice occasionally likes to get on Dominick's nerves, and call him a dork/geek/nerd/etc., while Dominick often snaps back at her with icy remarks. Sometimes, it's the other way around, with Dominick mocking her and Alice snapping back. Other times, they just completely ignore each other. Dominick doesn't understand Samson's infatuation with her. Emette Smithe While Emette was still an antagonist, Dominick was, for whatever reason, his favorite means of "target practice". Even after Emette helped them somewhat on the first trip, Dominick is still distrustful of Emette, although he doesn't really talk about it. Quotes *"If the people in this class are considered normal, I'd hate to meet the kids that are actually in Special Ed." —Part 1, during the first class in the RP *'Odin:' *at Makie* "Anyway, welcome to the school, man! I betcha 100 bucks you'll love it here!" Dominick: "Do you really want to throw away a hundred bucks like that?" —Part 4, during Makie Sumire's initial introduction *'Creepy Man:' "Come now children. We have muuuuch more things to see." Dominick: "You mean besides something dead?" Creepy Man: *silently stares at them for a minute and then keeps walking* Dominick: "...I'll take that as a no." —Part 11 ½, during the Haunted Trail *'Samson:' "W-was it just me, or did...did that guy just really kill somebody?! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FAKE! AAAAAH!" Barry: "I THINK I JUST SHAT MAH PANTS!" Dominick: "GODDAMMIT BARRY, NOW I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO TAKE A SHIT!" —Part 11 ½, during the Haunted Trail *'Darren:' "Fuck this. I'm ending this shitty race." *throws a pole high in the air that knocks a light out, and does again to the next light so people can stop "racing"* Dominick: "...you have an interesting way of solving things." —Part 12, during Field Day practice in Gym *'Blanky:' "Heard Dr. F was working on a cure in his lab..." Mia: "Really?!" Dominick: "I'd just as much trust the old fart with making medicine as much as I'd trust Arby to resist a freakin' hamburger. But who knows..." —Part 13, discussing about a cure for the Llama Flu during lunch *'Amanda Jane:' "... FYI, I happen to like guys with no strength." Dominick: "'Guys with no strength'? What kind of turn-on is that?" Amanda Jane: "It just is." ... Dominick: "Don't most girls want a guy that can protect them or something?" Amanda Jane: "I can protect myself thank you very much." Dominick: "Great..." —Part 14, in Gym class *'Nathan:' "BOBBLE HEADS!" Dominick: *jumps at Nathan's exclamation* Nathan: *looks at Dominick* "BOOOOOBBLE heads......" Dominick: *raises his eyebrows* "Uh...please don't hurt me?" —Part 15, while at a trinket shop in a town near Timberlake Lodge Gallery Other Appearances Dominick_BannedStory.png|Dominick as a MapleStory character File:Dominick_Total_Drama.png|Dominick as a Total Drama character File:DomTinierme.png|Dominick as a Tinierme character File:Dominick_Sims_3.png|Dominick as a Sims 3 character File:DominickOtaku.png|Dominick as an Otaku Avatar File:DominickMabinogi.png|Dominick as a Mabinogi character File:Trainer_Dominick.png|Dominick as a Pokemon Trainer File:Dom_Gaia.png|Dominick as a Gaia character File:DominickSP.png|Dominick as a South Park character File:Dominick_MySims.png|Dominick as a MySims character File:Dominick_the_Wolf.png|Dominick as a Sonic character File:Dominick_Face_Maker.png|Dominick in a Face Maker File:Lunaii_Dominick.png|Dominick as a Lunaii character File:Pony_Dominick.png|Dominick as a My Little Pony character File:Mii_Dominick.png|Dominick as a Mii Scenes Oh_Em_Mockingjay.png|Meeting Demetri (pt. 1) File:My_Tummy_Feels_Funny.png|Meeting Demetri (pt. 2) Blanky_and_Dominick's_Body_Switch.png|Blanky and Dominick's Body Switch Annoying_Mr._Samson.png|"Do you ever shut up?" Drawings File:Dominoess.jpg|Dominick as drawn by Pokemon-Trainer-Julia File:Dominick.jpg|Dominick as drawn by Sarasue1 Etc. File:Dominick_Outfits.png|Dominick's Various Outfits File:Elementary_Dominick.png|Dominick as an elementary school student File:Dominick_Sr.png|Dominick as an adult File:Wolf_Dominick.png|Dominick as a wolf during the Science class experiment in Part 16 Trivia *Dominick wore glasses for a short while when he was younger, but stopped wearing them, because he apparently felt that he didn't need them. *Occasionally, Dominick plays video games, usually on weekends. He's easily bored by a lot of games after a few plays, but there are some that manage to keep his interest. His favorites include the Kingdom Hearts series, Mass Effect series, the Grand Theft Auto series, Red Dead Redemption, and the Metal Gear series. *Dominick possesses some artistic talent, although he only draws every once in a while. In his spare time, he likes to flip through his older brother's old DC comic books, in which he bases his "art style" off of. *Unlike other characters, he is completely oblivious to the "fourth wall". *In stark contrast to Samson, Dominick's handwriting is small, and neatly printed. Out of envy, Samson often goes out to say that Dominick has girly handwriting. *Weighs 141 pounds. *Doesn't like Converses/Vans, or band shirts. Category:Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Characters in The New RP Category:BlankyXP's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Active Characters